The Tales of a Princess and a Vampire
by papaya763
Summary: The good times, the bad times, and everything in between. Yuffentine, set right after the end of DoC.
1. Chapter 1 Homecoming Rants and Smiles

Well here it is... the first chapter. I feel like it should be longer...

So the summary of this chapter is pretty much when Vincent gets back from his visit to Lucrecia's cave at the end of DoC, and Yuffie's feelings on all of it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or any of the Final Fantasy VII games. If I did, well, things would be A LOT different.

* * *

><p><strong>Homecoming Rants and Smiles<strong>

I was madmadmadmad. It was the kind of anger that occupies your mind, your every thought, like a parasite. Frustrating you to the point of wanting to viciously hurt anything in your path.

The reason why I was so mad? Easy, Tifa chose _Shelke _over myself to go retrieve Vinnie. (Who was MY partner.) I don't understand it at all. After spending the past few weeks nagging Tifa on any information about Vinnie, I thought that I would be the first person Tifa would inform on any news.

Apparently not. The day Tifa got a call from Cloud on Vinnie's whereabouts, I had been in town. By the time I got back to the bar, Shelke was already halfway out the door. She seemed to even double her quick pace when I tried to ask where she was going off to in a hurry.

_'Well I don't really care anyway'_ That's what I thought, until I found out that the reason Shelke was in such a hurry, was because she was off to get MY Vinnie. Then I cared. Of course, I confronted Teef.

"What the hell Tifa! Why did you tell Shelke go get Vinnie?"

"Yuffs..." Tifa began, sighing like some wise old grandma, "I know you're worried about Vincent – We all are. Shelke seemed more reasonable for the task than you. People do crazy things when they're worried about someone."

I huffed and stomped out the door, like the bratty teenager I knew I was acting like. _"Reasonable" my ass_...

I started running.

_God damnit I hate them_

I hate Tifa for not believing in me.

I hate Shelke for being more mature than me.

I even hate Vincent for leaving to go see "darling Lucy" starting this mess in the first place.

And lastly, I hate myself for being so god damn worried.

Sighing, I slowed down. I sat down on a particularly pretty hill and watched the sunset. (Oh god, now I'm turning into Cloud.) Idly, I noticed a caterpillar crawling up my leg.

"Hey little guy, wait or are you a girl? You look skinny, so I think you're a girl- or maybe you're just hungry... Are you hungry? Well I'm hungry. Guess I better head on back to Teef's." I said to the bug. Laughing at my ridiculousness, I started running, keeping the smile on my face.

I could see lights radiating from the window of the bar from down the street. Tifa was probably at the counter, I could see Cloud too, as I got closer. Hmm, it seemed like everyone was there. Am I, Yuffie Kisaragi, missing out on a party? Then, a flash of red caught my attention. _Oh my god_...

Sprinting the last couple of yards. I reached out my hand and flung open the door.

_There... Red tattered cape, raven black hair, his arm gleaming a bit under the light, starting to turn his head..._

"Vincent..." I breathed out. For a moment, we just stared at eachother, dark brown met crimson. I wondered if he had heard me.

"Yuffie." I guess he did.

The anger seemed to just float away. I didn't care anymore (well maybe a little). I was just glad that he had finally come _home_.

"VINNIE!" Jumping on him, I started blabbering.

"You stupid vampire! We were so worried about you... Why didn't you answer your phone? The purpose of a phone is so people can reach you, idiot..."

Through my whole rant Vinnie didn't stop me once. When I finally looked up at his face, I noticed that he looked... different somehow.

His mouth was covered, but his eyes seemed softer, almost as if they were twinkling a bit. _It can't be..._

"V-V-Vincent Valentine, are you _smiling_?" I managed to sputter out. His eyes kept the same twinkling and softness.

"OH MY GOD! SHELKE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

* * *

><p>Welllllll, what did you think? Bad? Yeah, I thought it was pretty bad, definitely (ugh did I spell that right?) not my best.<p>

Review? I will love you 3


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Distractions

Hey! Here's chapter two! Hope you guys like it! I would also like to thank CassieAnnLadyBug and BlueRaven for reviewing. I think the topic of this chapter is pretty obvious when you read it so I won't provide a summary.  
>BTW, sorry if I missed some grammaticalspelling mistake. It's really hot where I am, and me+hot= no capacity to do anything useful.  
>Oh, another note. I upped the rating to T because I realized I made Yuffie swear quite a bit in the last one.<p>

Disclaimer: Me (papaya763) does not own Final Fantasy VII or any other games related to it and characters. If I did, Vincent and Yuffie would have 3 kids and live in a nice house on the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Distractions<strong>

We had been in Midgar for the past day or so, on a misson for the WRO. Reeve had explained to us that he had heard word about a few straggling Deepground soldiers. Our mission was to watchover the clean-up crew there and kill any soldiers that decided to jump out.

* * *

><p>"Vinnie?" Yuffie's loud voice broke the sweet spell of silence.<p>

"Yes Yuffie?"

"Have you ever thought about getting a haircut?"

I sighed, for the past hour or so Yuffie had been bombarding me with utterly senseless questions like; 'Vince, where did you get your cape?' or 'Vinnie, don't you get hot with all the black you wear?' . I knew that she was bored, even I had to admit that nothing remotely dangerous had befallen us yet. But even so, it's best to stay alert, which the ninja did not seem to get.

"Yuffie, you're getting far too lax, concentrate on the mission."

"Psh, c'mon Vince, even you must know that Reeve is being overly paranoid." I paused for a moment to think over her words.

"Nevertheless, something else could happen." Which was true, I couldn't count all the times that an enemy had approached me when I least expected it.

"Yeah, it _could _but it won't." Yuffie said, stubborn as ever.

~10 Minutes Later...~

A faint rumble got my attention. Spinning around and pulling out Cerberus, I was met by a grim looking Yuffie. Realization dawned upon me.

_No..._

"Vinnie." Cringing a bit at her words, I already knew what was coming next.

"... I'm hungry."There it was, the two words I dreaded to hear come from her mouth.

With other people, I could've cared less about whether they were hungry or not. But, with Yuffie, it was as if her whole world was crumbling around her.

"Surely you can wait another hour?" I asked.

"No, I can't. I need food PRONTO," Yuffie replied, just as a child walked by, contently eating ice cream.

"Hey, Kid, where'd you get the ice cream?" Yuffie asked harshly. The child, scared, pointed down a street and ran away.

"Let's go Vinnie!" She exclaimed, jumping. I stayed frozen where I was and Yuffie stopped jumping.

"Vin?"

"No, we're not getting ice cream. We're on a _mission _Yuffie."

"Pleasseee Vin-Vin. Pleasseeeee." Yuffie tried to maker her face as innocent as possible, only ending up looking ridiculous.

"I am a grown man, Yuffie, these things don't affect me." I said blatantly.

"I'll buy you ice cream too!" She tried negotiating.

"I don't want ice cream."

"Okay, fine. You'll just pay for me then."

"Absolutely not."

"Vincent, if you buy me ice cream, I swear on Wutai, that afterwards I will entirely focus on the misson."

Sighing, I relented and started walking in the general direction the child pointed it. Yuffie, seeing that she won, started skipping, but not without hugging me first.

"I love you sooooo much Vinnie! You're the best!"

"Get _off_ of me Yuffie."

"Oh. My. God. This stuff is AMAZING!"

I looked down at Yuffie, who was sighing contently. The vendor selling ice cream hadn't been too hard to locate, but the line had been ridiculously long. But, according to Yuffie, "it was worth it".

I envied her positive outlook on life. Her world had not been tainted yet, by people like me. I wished with all my heart that she would stay like this.

"Vin? You okay?" Yuffie's voice brought me back to reality.

"Hn." I gave a swift nod in return.

"Wait a second... Are you jealous? Awww- Vinnie! You should've just asked!" My head shot up in surprise. Only to be met with an unpleasant sight; Yuffie grinning, holding out a spoon filled with ice cream, surveying me as if I were her prey.

"W-Wait!" This was certainly not what I had in mind.

"Vinnie, you don't have to be such a gentleman all the time." Yuffie said, before running at me.

I had been so surprised by the turn of events, that I couldn't prepare myself when Yuffie jumped on me. Thus, resulting in myself getting knocked to the ground. Yuffie straddled me, before shoving the spoon of horrendously artificial ice cream into my mouth.

I paused, momentarily forgetting about the young ninja on top of me. My focus entirely on the ice cream. It's flavor soaking itself into my taste buds. _Peach..._ I glanced at Yuffie, who was beaming in satisfaction above me.

"Isn't it great?" She asked.

It was then, I realized that Yuffie was still on top of me and that the townspeople around were giving us suspicious looks. However, Yuffie was oblivious to the fact.

"Ready for another bite? Open wide Vince!" She exclaimed, holding out her spoon again.

"Yuffie, stop." I grabbed her wrist, preventing her from doing anything.

"Hmm? What's the matter?"

"People are watching us." I stated the obvious. Yuffie put down the spoon and looked around. Then she smiled softly.

"You're embarassed that they probably think we're a couple? I didn't know you were so self-concious Vince." She grinned playfully. On the other hand, I was at a loss of words. _She really doesn't get it..._

Yuffie took my silence for proof that she was right and continued talking. "You see, from a young age, I learned not..."

* * *

><p>We were back to patrolling the streets. Yuffie seemed to have completely forgotten her promise.<p>

"I really think you should change your outfit from time to time. You know what they say about people who don't..." She apparently must like the topic of my clothing.

Something from earlier was still on my mind.

"Yuffie," She stopped her talking abruptly. "Is peach flavored ice cream your favorite?" I asked.

She was clearly surprised that I was the one asking questions for once. "Well not really..."

"Then why did you get it?" It was my turn to be surprised.

The princess smiled sheepishly, and I could even detect a slight blush on her cheeks;

"Because I thought you would like it."

My eyes widened slightly but I didn't respond, and she went back to talking happily.

_I wonder... I wonder how she knew peach ice cream is my favorite..._

This time, I didn't ignore her or tell her to concentrate on the mission. Instead, I listened attentively to what she had to say because sometimes, even I appreciate a distraction.

* * *

><p>Sorry if I made Vincent (or Yuffie) really OOC, he's a tough character to write cause you don't want to make him overly brooding yet he's certainly not a happy person. (Unless he's with Yuffie ;D) Aiight, well reviews, favorites, and alerts are always welcome! Imma try to update after 4th of July-ish. I got a couple ideas for the next chappie... but it takes me a little while to write it down and type it up XD.<br>~papaya763


	3. Chapter 3 There's More Than One Home

I'm reallyyyyyyy sorry! I know I said I'd update sooner, but you know, I do have a life ;D Anyway I pinky swear to update by the 14th/15th. So I'm happy to know that people are actually reading my story, but you guys must be review-phobes, cause the lack of reviews makes me sad. I'm kiddinggg, it's fine do whatever.

So in this chapter I decided to use a different kind of writing style. It ended up making the chapter longer then usual, but I think it's pretty good. A bit... corny in places though xD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII Franchise. So please don't sue me.

* * *

><p><strong>There's More Than One Home...<strong>

The sun was high in the sky and the temperature was perfect. Of course, Yuffie Kisaragi and other members of the WRO weren't able to enjoy it. Why, you ask? Because, they instead got to spend this gorgeous day attending a meeting at the WRO Headquarters.

Yuffie had a faint idea as to what this meeting was about, something along lines of crime rising or decreasing since the Deepground fiasco. Frankly, she didn't care. As long as humans walked the planet there would be crime, even a homeless druggie would know that. However, Reeve still pressed the topic. Usually, she'd enthusiastically listen, contributing more than needed. Now, she was only speaking when her department; espionage and intelligence gathering, was brought up.

If anyone was noticing the young ninja's change in behavior, they certainly didn't bring it up. The truth was, Yuffie had a strange feeling, like some sort of impending doom about to happen. She was worried because her gut instincts were always right. Always.

She, however, had been wrong about one thing; someone _had_ noticed her odd behavior. This person was none other than Vincent Valentine. Actually, he had noticed before the meeting even officially began. At all other prior meetings Yuffie, without fail, made sure to sit next to him. Not this meeting. She had come in late, and didn't spare a glance to the seat he had saved for her out of habit. Vincent felt a growing sense of unease. It didn't help matters that the ninja had decided to keep to herself, an action that people usually, could only dream about.

Now, he sat listening to Reeve but keeping a close eye on Yuffie. She looked completely out-of-this-world bored. Her chin was in her hand and she was gazing out the window. Suddenly, a sweet happy melody filled the room and all eyes turned to Yuffie.

Yuffie jumped in her seat when she heard her cellphone go off. Unfortunately, everyone – and by everyone she ment everyone, was looking at her. Reeve was actually throwing daggers through his eyes. She was planning to reject the call and check it after the meeting, before Reeve decided to throw her out the window or something. These plans diminished once she looked at who was actually calling her.

_Why in god's name is... _She thought to herself, a frown disrupting her youthful features. "Sorry Reeve. Gotta take this. I promise to make it quick! She said, running out the door.

It was a good fifteen minutes before Yuffie came back. Reeve didn't noticed at first, but after the ten minute mark, he started to questing Vincent.

"Now where did she go? Have any idea Vincent?" When Vincent shook his head no, Reeve sighed, "This is not my idea of quick."

Yuffie came in soon enough, Reeve and Vincent instantly noticed the drastic change in the princess. Earlier, it was true that she was acting oddly, but the Yuffie standing before them right now was entirely new. Her face was solemn, the aura around seemed to have matured extremely. She had somehow mentally matured fifteen years within fifteen minutes. Vincent didn't like it. Not one bit.

She approached them, "I have to go... take care of something. Sorry. I'll call later so I can get the rest of the info from the meeting." With that, she started to leave. Only to be stopped by the hand of a certain red cloaked vampire. She turned around to face him and their eyes met. His crimson irises held one question; _What's wrong?_ Yuffie smiled tightly. "I'll see ya later Vince," and in the moment before she turned around to leave, her facade dropped. Vincent saw how she truly felt; angry, sad, and above all confused. Questions swirled around in his mind but she was long gone, ribbons trailing behind her.

The next day, Vincent called Reeve to ask if Yuffie had called him. When he replied in the negative, Vincent told him to contact him if she did. Afterwards, he figured Yuffie must have forgotten, maybe the thing she had to take care of was just taking awhile.

Two days later, with absence of a call from Yuffie or Reeve, Vincent began to worry. Yes, he had been worried earlier, but right now, it felt as if someone had a death grip on his heart. First, he tried calling the said girl causing him so much worry- only to be met with her voicemail. Contemplating on whether he should leave a message or not, he decided on the previous.

"Yuffie. Call when you get this. Vincent."

Next, he tried calling Reeve again. When the man picked up and said he hadn't gotten any word from the princess, Vincent called Cloud and Tifa. When they too had no idea where she was, he betrayed his austere personality for a moment and threw his phone against the wall in frustration. _Where are you, Yuffie? _He thought desperately.

He decided on calling Reeve for the third time.

"I'm going to send out some people to find her." Reeve declared.

"Thanks, Reeve."

For three days, Vincent checked his phone every hour. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Cid all called for they too were worried. Finally, on the fourth day, Vincent got the call he had been waiting for.

"We found her." Reeve sounded normal- a good sign.

"Where?" Vincent asked the obvious questions.

"In Wutai, the report is that she's fine. No obvious damage of any sort." Vincent uttered a quick thanks before hanging up.

He tried to make sense of the information. _In Wutai? Why hasn't she called back? And what did she have to 'take care of'? _Thought like these filled Vincent's mind. Only one way to find out...

Before he left, he made sure to call the others. None of them were happy to hear that he was going by himself, but he promised to call with any updates, so they let him go. The journey to Wutai was longer then Vincent would have liked but eventually, he got there. The body guards at Godo's house were also quite a pest. However, when Vincent pushed his crimson cloak aside slightly to reveal the impressive amount of guns he had, the guards took the hint that the man was not very patient and let him through.

Yuffie was sitting in her room, solemnly looking at the paper in her hands. Reading the words over and over again. When she heard the knock on her door she thought it was probably the doctor.

"Come in." Her words sounded dull and lifeless even to her. She was not at all expecting the vampire, whose calls she'd been rejecting along with her other friends, to walk in with the same passive face he wore everyday. Thus, resulting in the young ninja to almost die due to a premature heart attack.

"_Vincent!_ What the HELL are you doing here?" Yuffie asked immediately, jumping out of the chair she had been sitting in. Vincent paused for a moment and thought about her question. He picked the most reasonable answer;

"You didn't pick up your phone." He said simply. Yuffie wanted to cry and laugh and scream and beat the shit out of him all at the same time for answering so... Vincent-like. When he added a quick "why?" she sadly realized that this was going to be a goodbye.

"Godo's sick." She said carefully, staring at the floor, desperately wishing that she was anywhere but here. "It's the kind of sick that means... he's not going to get better. The doctor says... the doctor says he has two years left, give or take a little."

Vincent walked closer to her in response. "I'm sorry."

"And that's only if he takes it easy. But you know my old man, that'll never happen." Yuffie tried to laugh but it ended up sounding like something akin to a sob.

Vincent didn't respond for what seemed like ages. She wanted to glance up to see what his facial expression was like, but she was afraid that it would trigger the river of tears she was trying to hold back.

"When are you planning on coming back home?" Yuffie's eyes widened at his soft spoken words, before narrowing. Finally, she looked at Vincent straight in the eye. His face, at first glance, showed no expression as usual, but when she looked into his eyes- _really _looked. She saw something... pleading. A tear escaped from her eyes, leaving a wet trail down her face before falling to the ground.

"Don't you get it Vincent! This _is_ my home! I have to gain the people's respect if I want to rule over them. I have to find a respectable husband that cares about this nation as much as I do. My dad's dying. I'm going to be the leader in two years! Don't you understand that?" She spat out.

"There's more than one home, Yuffie." With that, Yuffie finally snapped. The weeks stress along with Vincent's unexpected visit caught up to her. "I don't want to leave you guys." She managed to choke out before the dam broke and the tears came tumbling down.

Vincent had no idea what to do. In his conversation with Yuffie he hadn't thought about his words. He just said them. He knew that what he was doing was wrong. Yuffie's choice had been the right one, but why was his heart clenching at the thought of an absence of her over-exuberance? He was being selfish. The right thing to do, would be to walk out and let her be. But her she was in front of him, sobbing as if the world was ending. Surely, only a terribly cruel person would leave her now.

Hesitantly, Vincent walked over to the sobbing Yuffie on the ground and put his human arm on her shoulder. That was enough of an invitation for Yuffie, as she wrapped her arms around Vincent's thin but solid frame. The vampire gently rubbed her back.

"You will make a great leader to this nation. Two years is awhile, anything could happen. As of marriage, I want to see you marry someone out of love, not necessity. I'm sure that the man you fall in love with will love Wutai as much as you do." Vincent said soothingly, but all the while feeling the disgust for himself rise up his throat like bile.

Yuffie's sobs turned into small hiccups, before they too ceased. Feeling a blush begin to rise, she quickly pulled herself away from the gorgeous man before her. "Guess you missed me Vince!" She said playfully, reverting to her usual self.

When the crimson cloaked man, answered honestly in the affirmative. The blush that Yuffie had managed to suppress, flooded her cheeks. Quickly she moved to the door to hide it. "Well c'mon slow poke. Your the one that came here with your mushy-sob-story advice so let's get our butts moving on home." Vincent smiled from beneath his cloak, glad that the ninja had returned to her old self.

* * *

><p>The journey back home seemed even longer then the one there (if that was even possible) to Vincent. Probably because of the never ending chatter from the girl next to him. He questioned himself as to why he tried so hard to get her back...<p>

Yuffie was surprised to see the lights still on at the Seventh Heaven Bar, at the ungodly hour her and Vincent were coming back at. She pranced to the door and opened it.

"Welcome Home Yuffie!"

* * *

><p>Awwww, wasn't the ending so sweet! WE MISSED YOU YUFFIEE! Oh, how did my attempy at angst work? Bad? Yeah shuddup don't answer that. Anyway, for real if you like it review, or add it to your story alerts. The next chapter should be... interesting and really fun to write.<br>Love y'alls! See you till next time!  
>~papaya763<p> 


End file.
